Time measurement and measurement of the geo-solar parameters upon which time measurement is based are needed or desired in a variety of situations, including but not limited to alternative scientific problem solving methodologies, evolution of psychological conceptual models, development of educational tools and games, and horology, wherein there is a need for an actual, physical analogue or frame of reference to traditional, abstract time.
Measurement of traditional chronological time is referenced to the four seasons of a solar cycle, the appertaining 12 or 13 lunar cycles, and 365 or 366 settings and risings of the Sun. The sundial divided the day into several equal parts. Hourglasses provided a measurement of the duration of one or more of the sundial's divisions. An array of time measurement apparati followed. Calendar-time and clock-time evolved. Time was contrived as a parameter to relate the motion of an object of mass over a distance. Time was contrived as a 4th dimension parameter to relate two separate 3-dimensional coordinate systems. When General Relativity tenets were challenged, time became differentiated and isolated as a contrived, abstract parameter as over against the actual, physical parameters distance and motion of an object of mass. When the wavelength of cesium was considered to define one second of clock-time, time measurement had come full circle, to the physical descriptions of the durations of the actual orbits of the Sun and moon, and rotations of Earth forming the basis for human observation, understanding, and description of time. The contrivance of time as a physical parameter created the sense of time as being a psychological or cognitive concept or paradigm. The present invention provides measurements of actual, physical phenomena upon which time measurement is based, as these measurements are observed and described in objective, physical terms.